


Death is a Beginning

by Hunter_Thawne



Series: Resurrection [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Nightwing - Fandom, Supersons, Teen Titans
Genre: AU Original Story, F/M, Robin’s character growth, aged up Damian, resurrecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Part 2 of the resurrection series. Watch as people grieve and Damian fights to get home.





	1. The Funeral of a Bird

Dick Grayson POV  
_____________________

— Today is a sad day for everyone who has ever been involved in this life of secrets. It’s been eight days since Damian died and it has really sinked in. I don’t want to see Bruce and admit I remember everything because he’ll know I would just be in more pain. I don’t want to see the Teen Titans old and new as they’re the people who were closest to him, besides me anyway. Know one really knows outside of the Batfam how close me and Damian were. No one knows we were Batman and Robin, or that we were more brothers than any other previous Robin. Today is a joint funeral for Alfred Pennyworth and Damian Wayne.

— It is a bit of a trip from Blüdhaven to Gotham, but the train ride gives a guy time to think over his mistakes. I have had enough time in my life to think about what I should’ve done differently in my life. If I was quicker I would’ve died instead of my parents, but then they’d have to live with the same pain I have dealt with for years. I should have never been Robin so no one else would wear the suit after me, but then more people would be dead than alive including Bruce. I should have had Damian stay with me, but then he wouldn’t be who he was meant to be. Though Damian never actually got to reach his full potential because he-he, because he is dead, and there’s no undoing it this time. My train halts and I collect my bags and walk out. In the parking lot Bruce is waiting. It’s weird because he doesn’t know I remember, but I walk to him anyways. “Hey Bruce been awhile” I say. “Yeah so long you don’t feel to tell family you know who you are.” He replied. I should have known he knew he is the world’s greatest detective. I shake my head and put my bags in the trunk. “Okay” I said. “Let’s get this over with.”

— The ceremony was touching people cried, laughed, and stood silent. There was a round of speeches for both of them. People mainly spoke about Alfred, because they knew him more than they knew Damian. Damian was the kinda of guy who closes himself off. The only people to really talk about him were Clark, Jon, Bruce, Wallace, me, and Emiko. Jon was taking it the hardest or showing it the most at least on the outside. Bruce or me were probably the most wrecked on the inside. There was a slide show for Alfred and Damian had one picture. Damian never took off the uniform because outside of Robin no one knew he existed. Bruce never filled out the papers, nor did he ever admit his existence to the public. This probably was something that Bruce will feel guilty about for years. Barbra didn’t even focus on anything just stared daggers at me and I know why, but this isn’t about us that problem can wait. — It is time to bury the bodies Alfred was first and everyone stayed for him but only a few people were left when it came time to bury Damian. Some people I didn’t think would stay for him. Like Gar, Rachel, and Kori from his original Teen Titans team, who I thought hated him. Of course his curre- I mean last team stayed. They were still mad at him but that’s the affect Damian had on people. I don’t know half of these Teen Titans like the blue kid or the teenage girl version of Lobo, not even the floating girl who looked like she had an old soul. I did know Wallace and Emiko though and they were genuinely sad. All of the Bat-Family stayed like Kate and Tim, hell even Duke. I was the first to pick up a shovel as I lifted it up to drop dirt onto Damian’s coffin. More people joined in after some time. Eventually the hole was filled. As the minutes grew longer people left until I was the last one at the grave. — I have been standing here for about an hour now. I’m freezing but I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave, I just can’t leave him again. Tears start to slowly go down my face as I cry softly mourning my lost brother. I start to consider going back to the manor as the ground starts to move under my feet. The ground starts sinking into the freshly covered hole. I think the coffin must have caved in or something. I was dead wrong because all of the sudden a hand emerges. This hand looks alive not like a zombie but a normal hand trying to claw its way out. I grab the hand and pull it up. As I pull a head emerges and soon a fully grown guy is uncovered. This dude looks like he’s around eighteen. He’s looks to be just shorter than Bruce. His eyes are blue and his skin has an olive color to it. The stranger is skinny but not without muscles similar to my build but slightly thinner looking. His black hair is slicked back and I notice In is hand is a mask. The mask is similar to Jason’s new mask, but sleeker and black. Also this mask is connected to the eye and mouth portions. I look down at what he’s wearing and it is a suit, a Nightwing suit. The suit is red and black with shoulder and knee pads. He has a utility belt but the buckle is in the shape of his logo on his chest. Speaking of the logo is only slightly larger than mine was and it is red, and there are no separations in the bottom to look like feathers, no it was all together with the ends and bottom formed as points. He has a holster on his right leg holding a grappling gun. Also on is back are escrima sticks. He looks up at me and says “Hey Grayson.” I suddenly knew who he was and I said “Damian.” TBC...


	2. Hell Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long did Damian experience death, well here is his experience and how he’s grown.

Damian’s POV  
____________________

— Coldness burning like fire, that was the first thing I noticed, and it was a feeling that will not go away. My body aches and my vision is blurred. I can barley see the ash surrounding me and I think I somehow survived a bullet and an exploding building. Though that isn’t true l, because I see a red sky and grey walls all around. The weirder thing is that everything is moving. I realize that I am being dragged, but don’t have the energy to fight it. The stop at what looks like a tall pillar that goes high up. They yell towards the top “Boss you will wanna see this.” I see a shrouded figure with wings float down and for the first time I feel pure relentless fear. Then before he reaches the ground I lose consciousness.

— I finally wake up and all feelings of unpleasantness is gone. The figure I saw is now without wings and in a nice suit. He is turned away as I start to pick myself up. I hear him tell me “Well you are an unusual case, now aren’t you?” He says with a smile in his voice. “I am Lucifer. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.” I think when he says this wow the devil is to cocky for his own good, and kinda not as bad as I thought he’d be. “Well, Lucifer I suppose I’m dead. Well at least it was for something good and not being mugged. Anyway My name is Damian al-Ghul Wayne Heir to the be demon and son of Batman. Not as impressive as the devil but des mean I am well skilled. So does the torture come after the pleasantries or will it take a week before a demon is assigned to me?” I know I’m being rude and sarcastic to the wrong person or angel, but what can he do I’m already dead. “No sorry to say you won’t be tortured, as everyone gets a room to punish them based on their own guilt. Everyone except you, which is weird either you redeemed yourself and are still guilty or you think you deserve to be punished in another way.” Wow he He says it like I should automatically know what he means. “I think you believe that what you deserve is to work for me, but I will make you a deal.” Now I am intrigued by this Lucifer. “What are you proposing?” I ask. “Well I would like to pop up to Earth for a week in mortal time, while I’m gone you make sure no demons or prisoners escape. The only thing I’ll give you is the ability to materialize your true form. Like a suit, not what I’m wearing but like what you’re wearing. Then you can go home and when you go back up you will heal from any wound and your strength, speed, agility, and reflexes will all be above normal. I think for a moment “Okay I agree.” 

3rd POV  
____________________

— The job was tiring the only thing Damian really did was deal with demons when they got too rowdy. His first real form was something he liked to call Red X, but no one talks about that time. Then like a liquid running over his body his suit transforms into the suit described in the last chapter he was Nightwing. Lucifer came down a millennia later or a week on Earth and Damian was relieved and happy to go home and help people live their lives to the full expectation. He looked like he only went through 5 years there but he looked good in hell. Though he missed two people badly. He missed his brother Dick and his crush Emiko. Lucifer places his hand on Damian’s chest and then he felt as if he woke up. He looked exactly the same as he do a second ago, except he was in a coffin. He broke through the wood, and he dug through a mound of dirt. As he reached the top he saw Dick Grayson, and he to Dick said “Hey, Grayson. Miss me?” And he responded “Damian!?” 

TBC...


	3. Rise of the Nightwing???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian have a lot to discuss

Damian’s POV  
_____________________

Grayson has been sitting down hands running through his hair and leg bouncing, so he seems to be jittery. I don’t know how to start either but I try and think of some simple question to break the ice. I sit besides him and ask “How long have I been gone? Also anything big I need to catch up on?”

He scoffs at me like it’s a ridiculous question as the answer should be simple. Though he sighs and tells me “It’s only been a few weeks. The only thingS you should know are that Bruce and Selina are thinking about adopting a young girl, I remember everything, the Nightwings disbanded, and Emiko is now leading the Titans. Now it’s my turn to ask questions like how are you alive, how old are/how did you get older, and why are you wearing a modified version of my suit?” He sorta rambles that last bit but I understood because the Devil gave me some new “gifts”. 

“The answer to all those is that I made a deal with the devil but not for my soul, but some years of service which I already paid off. I look 18 but I was there for centuries as time is different down there. My work was like that of a prison guards pretty much all I had to do was keep the souls of the damned in hell. He gave me powers and the form of my true self, which happens to be Nightwing. My powers of you were wondering are enhanced sight, hearing, strength, speed, I feel less pain, and I heal from all wounds no matter how severe.” It tried to explain with detail in a short amount of time. I felt eyes lingering on us. I knew someone was eavesdropping and I knew who. “Hello, Emiko.” I say. She steps out so we can see her. Then to my surprise she ran and embraced me in her arms as she teared up a bit. I relax into the hug, while Grayson looks at us uncomfortably. 

“I can’t believe your alive Damian. I was, I mean all the Titans were heartbroken. Now that you’re back you can lead the team so you can pick up where you left off.” She tells me. I was happy to hear that she missed me as I thought of her often in the underworld. It’s to bad I told her “Emi I will not be leading the Teen Titans anymore. While I was in hell I had time to re-evaluate my life and all my choices. I think it’s best I work with in my family for right now. Though I will visit and if you ever need me I will be there. I care for you and the rest of the Titans. The only other thing I regret is not being honest about my feeling before so, later maybe we can get together and talk about us.” She nodded and responded with “I understand and I would love to talk about us later. Be careful boy wonder or is it Nightwing maybe we need to clear that up too.”

After me and Emiko said goodbye to one another I returned to Grayson. I sat back down and asked “Do you want to work together in Blüdhaven?”

TBC...


End file.
